phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Django Brown
|image = DjangoThanksGuys.jpg |caption = Django in the Unpainted Desert. |gender = Male |age = |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Student (on vacation), artist |parents = Beppo Brown (father) Unnamed mother |siblings= Jenny Brown (sister) |other1 = Sara |title1 = Cousin |first = "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |last = "The Inator Method" |voice = Alec Holden (season 1) Alex Garrett (Season 4) Danny Jacob (singing)}} is one of Phineas and Ferb's friends. He can surf and, so he believes, put his foot behind his head (painfully). He is also a very good artist. Biography Django is the son of the artist Beppo Brown, who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss ("Oil on Candace"). He is a friend of , Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. Django makes a cameo appearance at the Backyard Beach as one of the surfers that Buford removes from the surfing competition ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). He appears to have or think he has athletic ability, and seems to believe he can put his foot behind his head. When Phineas and Ferb created their own circus, Django attempted to do it as part of his act and subsequently had to be carried away by cart due to his injuries ("Jerk De Soleil"). He was shown at the "Summer Rocks" music festival playing rock and roll on a violin and wearing a kilt ("The Baljeatles"). He's a fan of the Space Adventure franchise and sang in To War ("Nerds of a Feather"). During the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's attempted takeover of the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area, he piloted the Robotic Shark to help resistance effort along with the other kids and the O.W.C.A. agents (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). He also participated in Phineas and Ferb's Hockey Z-9 match ("For Your Ice Only") and also in their planet race ("The Inator Method") Physical Appearance Django has shaggy brown hair, which covers part of his ears. He wears a short-sleeved yellow T-shirt, and red with orange blotted shorts. He has blue eyes. He usually sports a pair of sandals. Skills and abilities *'Surfing:' Django can surf, granted clumsily ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *'Putting foot behind head:' Django tries to put his foot behind his head, but he isn't flexible enough, so when he tries it at Phineas and Ferb's cirque, he gets hurt ("Jerk De Soleil"). *'Artist:' Like his dad, Beppo Brown, he is very good at art. His latest work was a picture of him and his dad he wants to show to him, but he thinks it is too small in comparison to his dad's art to show to his dad. The picture, later, is honored by his dad putting it on the front of his giant fridge ("Oil on Candace"). *'Violinist:' He has been shown playing violin rock ("The Baljeatles"). *'Singing:' He can sing ("Nerds of a Feather"). Background Information *He is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son Django Marsh.Dan Povenmire Correspondence; the same happened with his sister, Jenny Brown, whose name comes from Jenny Marsh, Swampy's daughter. *It was confirmed by Dan Povenmire that Jenny is his sister. Django's normal clothes resemble hers. *He may be of a Scottish descent as he was once seen wearing a kilt. Alternatively, he might just like wearing kilts. *In the Laughapalooza Joke Book, it is mentioned that he is a hippie, like his sister. *Django's first spoken line was in "Jerk De Soleil". His only other speaking roles are in "Greece Lightning", "Oil on Candace" and "The Inator Method". *As of "The Inator Method", he has a deeper voice due to changing voice actors. *The costume Django wears in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles the UNSC's standard battle suit and the Federation's MI battle suit. The rifle he was reloading resembles a Fusionfall rifle weapon. Appearances References es:Django Brown pl:Django Brown HE:ג'נגו בראון Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Brown family Category:Males Category:Background Characters Category:D